


A Very Farkle-y Christmas

by Stardust16



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Abandonment, Christmas, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust16/pseuds/Stardust16
Summary: Everyone knows why Maya doesn't like Christmas, but what's Farkle's excuse? Why doesn't he like Christmas? Smackle intends to find this out, one way or another.





	

“Christmas, Christmas, it’s Christmas time!” Riley sang as she entered the halls, with Maya following along behind her. The brunette was dressed in a white long sleeve lace shirt and a maroon-coloured skirt. To go with the shirt, she wore a pair of white converse while her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, thanks to a green elastic with fake mistletoe attached to it. She had then turned around and gasped when she saw her best friend not skipping through the halls with her. “Maya!” She shouted, shocked, “Why aren't you singing?!”

The blonde sighed and shook her head. “Riley,” She replied, “I told you, I'm not into the holiday season. And besides, who sings in the halls anyway?”

“But who doesn't love Christmas?” Riley responded, confused and surprised. She had then spotted Smackle, Farkle and Lucas in the hallway and immediately ran over to her two friends and her boyfriend. “Guys!” She exclaimed as she arrived with a jump in front of her three friends, “Maya says she doesn't like Christmas! Can you believe that?! Who doesn't like Christmas?!”

“Actually, Riley,” Smackle stated, “It’s a well known fact that twenty five percent of people hate Christmas more than they actually like it.”

Riley started to feel faint.

“And if Maya doesn't want to celebrate, that's fine, Riley,” Lucas added, “Not everybody’s all about the holidays. At my house, all we do is decorate the tree and front porch—”

“What?!” Riley shrieked, “No baking cookies?! No Christmas sweaters or carolling?!”

“Nope, none of that,” Lucas answered.

“Farkle!” Riley cried as she turned to look at her friend, “Please tell me you celebrate Christmas!” However, as she turned to do so, she was instead met with an empty space of air. “Farkle?” She asked confused, “Where’d he go?”

“Relax, Riles,” Maya responded, “There’s five minutes till the bell rings. He probably went to go get ready for class.”

This answer seemed to satisfy Riley, as she smiled and nodded happily, but Smackle was a much different story. She, instead, bit her lip in worry and quietly tried to look for her lost boyfriend through the crowd of kids. “You know what?” The female genius announced, “I’ll go look for him and meet you back in class later.”

“Alright,” Maya agreed.

“Bye, Smack!” Riley cheered as she gave the girl an uncomfortable-looking hug. Once the intelligent brunette was freed from her friends arms, she said another quick goodbye and then headed down the halls to look for her boyfriend.

* * *

“Farkle?” Smackle questioned as she wondered the halls. Classes were now is session and she had to be extremely sneaky in order not to get caught. ‘ _This’ll ruin my perfect attendance too,_ ’ She thought to herself as she sighed, ‘ _But for Farkle, it’s worth it. Anything is._ ’

“Dearest?” The brunette called out again. She had then shook her head quietly and glanced at her phone. She had texted him three times in the past few minutes and although Farkle didn't respond right away unless it was something serious, she had a feeling he never would.

Smackle was just about to turn on her heels and leave when—

“Isadora?”

“Farkle?” The girl turned around and looked at her boyfriend, who was quietly sitting on the library steps, pulling out his earbuds. “What are you doing here?” She asked, confused.

“I was about to ask you the same thing. You're supposed to be in class.”

“I know, dearest, but I was worried about you. You just disappeared back there.”

Farkle sighed and patted the seat next to him, to which Smackle took the offer to sit beside her boyfriend and listen. “What is it?” She asked, worriedly.

“It’s just that . . . Christmas isn't my favourite time of the year. Truth to be told, I never liked Christmas, really, even at the age of five.”

“Why not?” Smackle questioned, curious and interested. “You're parents never decorated much around the house?”

“Well, not really,” Farkle explained as he kept his eyes down on the ground, “It’s more about the fact that my parents were never around much; they always worked, even on holidays. They used to send me over to our security guard or the neighbours across the street for entertainment.”

“Wait a minute,” Smackle stated confused, “You're parents. . .they were never home?”

“Only for a few hours on holidays, but that's about it,” Farkle replied, “And if I didn't have any family to celebrate the holidays with, then what was the point of celebrating? Sure, they still got me presents, but with presents, they break and get thrown away. With family, well, that's supposed to be forever.”

“Farkle,” Smackle responded as she grabbed her boyfriend’s hand and looked into his icy blue eyes, “You should know that you don't always need family by your side to celebrate the holidays. You can celebrate it with other people—like your friends, who truly care about you.”

“Thanks, Isadora,” the genius replied. He had then given her a quick kiss on the cheek and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered quietly.

“I love you too,” the brunette girl whispered back, “And, anytime.”

* * *

**And done! I haven't written anything in a while, so I figured, why not write a Christmas one shot? Originally this was going to be a Rucas story (with Lucas in Farkle’s spot), then it was going to be a Riarkle story and then it finally became a Smarkle story. It's not exactly the pairing I thought would work, but it's good nonetheless, right?  
**

**Also, I'm probably a bit late here, but who loved Girl Meets a Christmas Maya?! I haven't seen it yet, but feel free to let me know all the spoilers and details! I don't mind! :)**

**Well, that's it! Please let me know what you think in reviews and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**~Star :)**

 

 


End file.
